1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system of a machine tool, and more particularly to a control system of a machine tool provided with a computerized numerical controller and a programmable logic controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, there has been widely used a technology of controlling various kinds of machine tools such as grinding machines by using CNC (Computerized Numerical Controller) and PLC (Programmable Logic Controller).
In addition, there has been also widely used a technology of controlling the machine tool in which a sizing device is provided for measuring a size of a workpiece (for example, in the case of an external cylindrical grinding machine, a diameter of a workpiece) under machining by the machine tool so as to make the computerized numerical controller carry out the control on the basis of the measured result of the sizing device.
Such a computerized numerical controller is provided with a display unit on which only information about the various control axes of the machine tool is to be displayed. Moreover, the programmable logic controller is also to be provided with a display unit on which only information about inputting and outputting is to be displayed. Furthermore, the sizing unit is also to be provided with a display unit on which only the measured result is to be displayed.
As described above, each of the computerized numerical controller, the programmable logic controller and the sizing unit in the related art is provided with the display unit on which only information about itself is to be displayed. This necessitates an operator of the control system of the machine tool to carry out the control operation by visually comparing the respective display units of the computerized numerical controller, the programmable logic controller and the sizing unit.
Therefore, when trouble of some kind such as a failure of the machine tool or machining failure of the workpiece occurs, the operator must carry out the work of tracing the cause of the trouble by visually comparing a plurality of display units. Furthermore, also in examining efficient machining processes of the machine tool, the operator must carry out the examination work by visually comparing a plurality of display units.
Thus, the work carried out by the operator visually comparing the respective display units of the computerized numerical controller, the programmable logic controller and the sizing unit caused a problem of worsening workability.
The present invention was made to solve the above problem with an object of providing a control system of a machine tool capable of improving workability.